Old Friends Reunited
by Ultimate-Hunter-Guyver
Summary: DONT READ IF YOU HAVENT SEEN SEASON 6 YET! Contains some spoilers to the phenomenal season A story mostly about Krolia and Keith after Defenders of all Universes. Named the Space whales Namida - Cheyenne for Star Dancer. Also named Keith's wolf - Tlvdatsi (tlun dah chee) - Cherokee for panther or shooting star. Second Non-Guyver centered story in nearly 20 years. Be gentle with it


It had been thirteen hours. 13 hours since she and her son were fired upon by Lotor's Generals who stole the Sincline ships. 13 hours since he took the Paladins into battle against them and went after the Rogue-Shiro. It had been nearly 8 hours since Lotor was vanquished to the Quintessence Rift and the Castle of Lions evacuated and sacrificed to save the universe.

She had watched her son in battle with exuberant pride, the pride only a Galra mother could hold towards their soldier of a child. When questioned on who would fly the Black Lion, she could see her long-lost mate's determination and attitude in him. She couldn't help but think on how proud he would have been of Keith being the pilot and leader he was. He seemingly did after all get his piloting skills from Trevor.

She couldn't help but smile sadly at the thought of him. The last time she saw him was when she said "I love you" before leaving their house to walk to the remaining Galra scoutship to leave Earth. She never considered that, that that would be the last "I love you" she'd say to him until she learned the bitter truth which tasted fowler then the small Fre'c holaka animals from their time on the Space Whales which her son dubbed, Namida.

She looked over to her son, who was sleeping mere inches away from her. He had his Paladin Armor for the most part off except his belt and leg armor and was in his jumpsuit. His knife was sheathed and in his helmet within reaching range if he needed it. She watched His chest rise and lower and listened to his soft breathing showing he was sleeping soundly.

Head resting on his wolf's ribs as if the wolf was a pillow. It was something the 2 of them got used to as the wolf got bigger. Plus it was "Daddy time" when it came to Keith, even when he drooled on the wolf in his sleep, it was something the three of them got used to on the Namida. She watched him as he subconsciously his reach his left hand up scratched Tlvdatsi between the ears as he normally did in his sleep.

She looked around and saw the Paladins were busy preparing for the next bid to the next planet. Hunk and Romelle were taking an inventory of the rations, while Pidge charted a path to the next lush and habitable planet and making calculations on how much rations each person and the animals should get. Lance was scouting for water to test and gather for the journey. Coran checked the lion's systems, power levels, and structural integrity. Even Shiro was helping Allura take stock of their medical supplies.

Keith had come up with the general game plan and discussed it with the group when exhaustion finally him. He finished talking about it, got up and started walking away with an empty look on his face. He started to stagger away towards his lion only to collapse. His wolf Tlvdatsi was the first to get to him, as the Paladins got up and started to rush to him. As they did, the wolf appeared and stood over him baring its fangs and growled at all but 2 people. As if daring them to even try to get close, only allowing Krolia near "Daddy." So Lance designated Krolia's task was to watch over him.

The sun was at what they assumed was at the Noon position. It was now beginning to set. Needing a little break to stretch she got up and started to walk around the perimeter, taking her son's knife with her. She hooked his belt around her waist having the blade on her left side. Smirking at the fact that he was more and more like her and never realized it.

Most of the Paladins who were gathered around a medium-sized fire, eating their evening rations looked over at her as she stroked her son's hair and started walking around. Most of them even Coran smiled and nodded. Shiro not retaining Kuron's memories looked at the Galra woman with a puzzled look. Even Allura who had the time to really catch up with the other Paladins looked at her with a weird look.

Tlvdatsi lifted her head and stirred causing Keith to finally woke up. Seeing his mother putting his belt on he started to sit up. He stretched and yawned causing her to smile seeing his canines were slightly larger than regular human canines.

Keith groggily: Mom?

Krolia: Just doing a perimeter check. Care to join? Or do you need to rest some more?

Keith: I can join you.

Krolia offered him her hand to help him up which he graciously took as he groaned getting up. His energy was back, but his body was still stiff and sore from the fight with the Kuron and then the fight with Lotor. Tlvdatsi got up and started jumping around wagging her tail as "daddy stretched some more.

The Paladins seeing Keith was up and moving around were excited to see him finally up but didn't rush him. After the previous time, they knew better, especially when his wolf had yet to really get to know them. When Keith came back to the castle, the wolf mostly stuck around him, Krolia, and Romelle.

Shiro: So who is the Galra woman?

Lance: You don't remember?

Shiro: My memories are still a bit jumbled from my own and the imposter… whose body I apparently am residing in.

Lance: Well, the Galra woman is Krolia. She is apparently Keith's mom.

Shiro: What? When did he find her?

Lance stroked his chin a little.

Lance: I'm not really sure. Most likely during his time with the Blades. All we learned about before everything… went to chaos was of Romelle and where she was from and how it tied to Lotor.

Tlvdatsi started to walk towards the group looking for a particular person. Spotting her, she disappeared in a blue flash and particles which took everyone by surprise. Tlvdatsi reappeared in a flurry of particles by Romelle who reached her arm around Tlvdatsi and patted her ribs before getting nuzzled to pet her.

Allura who overheard that Krolia was Keith's mother couldn't help but watch the Galra woman as they approached the lions. Still feeling the burn from Lotor's betrayal she couldn't help but be a little antsy when the Galra woman approached the lion. While Keith was recovering, she even noticed that Krolia had a sort of vested interest in the Blue Lion, HER Lion. Something she would have to inquire about at a later time.

Their perimeter check brought them to the Blue Lion, who seemingly crouched down to greet them for some reason. Krolia sighed smiling reaching up to stroke the Lion's chin. Keith could tell it wasn't a happy sigh, nor a sad sigh.

Krolia: It's great to see you too old friend.

Keith felt a purring in the back of his mind. It was something calm, patient, and cool. He looked to his mother.

Keith: She apparently missed you too.

Krolia: After that close call, I'd never thought I'd see her again. Let alone this close.

Keith grabbed his Paladin belt looking up at the lion smiling.

Keith: After getting booted from the Garrison for… discipline issues I felt this energy and found caves in which they had these paintings of her. I had no idea there was more to it.

Krolia was still stroking the Lion's jaw the best she could for a person around 6'5." She had a somber look on her face and tried to hide a hurt look on her face.

Krolia: Oh yes. Your father and I use to bring you here as an infant. You looked up at this marvelous creation as though you had seen the biggest stuffed toy ever. I wouldn't be surprised if it imprinted on you, waiting for the right moment to start calling out to you.

Keith: It's a shame dad isn't here to see it in action.

She turned and placed a hand on his shoulder

Krolia: Yes, he would have been so proud to see the man and leader you have become.

Krolia saw the Paladins looking towards them.

Krolia: Speaking of leader. It looks like everyone is looking for their leader.

Keith saw everyone looking in his direction.

Keith: I… wasn't that great the first time, I…

Krolia: It takes time to become a sound leader. You will make mistakes, every leader does. But you must be patient, flexible, and most of all learn from them. There were many times in which I made dozens of mistakes on missions when I was given the lead, but I learned from them.

Keith looked at his mother. She could still see there was doubt on his face. But she remembered their time on the Namida when he revealed he left the team feeling overwhelmed by the leadership role as one of the main reasons.

Krolia: If and when you need it to ask for advice. We are more than willing to offer it. Now go to them.

Keith: I will.

Keith sighed knowing she meant herself being a Blade for over 20 years and Shiro. Trying to lighten the mood she motioned to Allura's position. Keith turned and saw Allura watching them like a hawk. Keith sighed feeling like she was slipping back into her previous prejudices because of the Lotor incident.

Krolia: What's with the Altean?

Keith: Allura? She is probably wondering what your connection to me and the lion is. That or she is a little miffed that you stole the role of "Space-Mom" from her.

Krolia: I see.

Keith: Don't worry I'll clear the air with her before we set off.

He put on his serious face and started walking towards the group. He stopped and turned briefly to face his mother.

Keith softly: Mom?

Krolia: Yes dear?

Keith: Thank you.

Krolia smiled and the Lion moved back to it's sitting position.

Krolia: You're welcome. Thank you… the both of you for this moment.

She looked up at the sitting Blue Lion. She saw that Keith was waiting for her and started to walk towards the group with her son. He was a few strides ahead of her and reached the group first. Tlvdatsi tried to hug tackling him but he caught her just as she appeared. He started tickling her before putting her down. Still excited she pranced around him and the playfully pranced around Krolia who greeted her with a cheerful "Hi."

The Paladins all sat down in a circle which prompted Keith to do the same. Tlvdatsi wanted to go sit with "daddy" but Krolia called her back, telling the wolf that "daddy needs to discuss things with his friends." Being the only other civilian of the group Romelle came over and sat down. The wolf eagerly greeted her as the debrief began.

He asked about closest planets. Pidge filled him in first on the nearest planets, which ones were habitable and which ones weren't. Which planets were friendlies, hostiles, and unknowns. She used her gauntlet to project a holographic map. The Hunk then filled him in on where for rations, they had enough for three weeks if they cut their consumption to two times a day.

Lance chimed in that their lions that each Lion's reservoir was filled to the max with water. He also informed the group that Kaltenaker has been milked about 3 times and has been divided between the 5 lions. Leaving Allura and Shiro to inform him of the status of their medical supplies.

Allura spoke first. She mentioned that providing they didn't get into serious ground combat they could make the supplies last until they reached the nearest coalition planet. But at best guess they had enough for a week and a half, Shiro also informed him that the Cryo-pod at most had 5 days worth of battery power in it. Possibly longer if they were to plug it into one of the lions. Taking in what they said, he thought for a couple seconds. Coran lastly informed him the lions were charged and ready for the next leg of the journey.

Keith: Okay, I think we should…


End file.
